


Unlucky Mongrel

by PockyNom



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gudako is the female protagonist from the phone game, Mild Language, Multi, Rating may go up, Reader-Insert, Ritsuka is the male protagonist from the anime, Saving the World, Time Travel, characters will be added, reader has their own adventures, relationships will be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyNom/pseuds/PockyNom
Summary: The reader has been accepted as a medical staff in training at Chaldea! Their university is also going to be paid for! What's that? the world is ending, oh no! Thankfully you get a servant... right?Basically the story in a nutshell.





	1. I would rather be invaded by aliens tbh

Shook, I was so shook that I was  _ Jung shook. _ What‘s that? The magnitude of my shock would make more sense if I were to explain myself and not just ramble on about being shocked?  And to enlighten you as to what in the world Jung Shook means? That’s a suggestion that I will take under consideration.

 

ANYWAY, moving on, I was one of the randomly selected nursing students for some project 6000 meters above sea level on some snowy remote mountain, not shady in the least I assumed… see the sarcasm there? No? Ok I’ll stop now. Hey my family was weary of that letter too but, I decided to humor the people that had graciously offered to pay for all of my university expenses. 

 

And lo and behold, I was accepted and basically shipped off the next day, all in exchange for staying on said snowy mountain for the remaining of my university years with first hand experience and no chance of going home for the holidays. 

 

Hey, don’t give me that look! I have already taken all of my prerequisites, the mandatory university courses for any degree, and the co-requisites that I could! Yes university talk is boring so I guess that I’ll get to what has me so,  _ shook _ . 

 

This place, Chaldea, is like a secret organization that is trying to save the world from imminent doom. Great! I had thought, the sun will explode some day, or if all the religious people were right, judgement day would be upon us at some future date. But then get this, the world is supposed to end because of history getting messed up or something and wizards are going to save us. I know, wizards exist er- I mean Magus’s? Magusi? Mages…? Whatever- And time travel is possible but that’s not what’s important here. Magic is possible! Imagine all the advances in medicine that have lowekey been made and can be! In the meeting I had when I got here they decided that It would be best for me to learn some to help all of the candidates later on, isn’t that awesome?! Though they have to check if I even have capable circuits or whatever--------

 

BOOM!

 

An alarm suddenly started blaring making you jolt and strike a line across your “Stories to tell the fam when I get back” notebook[1]. You whipped your head around the small break room you were currently in, no one else was there besides you. The usually warm lit room looked eerie bathed in the flashing red lights. 

 

Man, don't tell me that the end of the world was coming already, I would prefer to be invaded by aliens or something.

**Announcement: Emergency. Emergency. A fire has started in the central power plant and central control room.** ****  
  


**The central division bulkhead will be closing in 90 seconds. All personnel, please quickly evacuate from the second gate.** ****  
  


**I repeat. A fire has started in the central power plant and central---**

 

Oh, it was just a fire, no aliens- wait… 

 

You squinted at the watch on your wrist and paled. You were supposed to be with your supervisor at the central control room watching the candidates ray shift!!! You stuffed your notebook into your medic shoulder bag as you got up to sprint. 

 

Did something fail? How many people were hurt? Can I help in anyway? The thoughts raced through your mind.

 

“I need to go see if I can!” With newfound determination you exited the break room to see two dudes and a squirrel running down the hall, Were they going to check out the situation as well[2]? You began to run after them, one of them looked suspiciously familiar to the advisor that you were supposed to be with right now[3].

 

“I guess that I wasn’t the only one running late.” You muttered. A flash of orange caught the corner of your eye, another person, a girl to be exact. Was running behind you with an alarmed expression on her face. She was dressed like all the other candidates, another straggler? You slowed down to let her catch up.

 

“What's going on?” She shouted as you both kept on chasing after the other two. You shook your head, not exactly sure of what had transpired.

 

“There was a boom and then a fire alarm.” you explained blandly giving her an awkward smile to hopefully alleviate any stress or worry she was under[4]. Your nose scrunched up at the scent of smoke. Hopefully no one had fainted from smoke inhalation yet. The hall became gray with the light wisps that had managed to escape the control room. You squinted at the tall lanky ponytail sporting figure, 

 

If that is my advisor I sure hope he’s going to help anyone that has been injured, he’s a doctor!

 

**Announcement: Suspension of the power department confirmed. Power generation insufficient.** ****  
****  
**Automatic switching to reserve power currently impossible. Personnel, please manually change the power source.** ****  
**  
** **The bulkhead will be closing in 40 seconds. All remaining personnel please quickly---**

 

You dashed through two large doors and into the central control room[5]. There was fire and debri everywhere. The orange haired girl scrambled to help the black haired boy, the doctor ran off to probably help with the power outage, which was a good thing since the sprinklers weren’t working. 

 

These teens probably don’t even know where the power source is, heck I don’t know and I’m considered part of the staff! 

 

You pushed the feeling of panic down, steeling yourself, and ignored the deafening sounds of the alarm[6]. You began to move rubble out of the way in case someone had gotten stuck underneath. 

 

Maybe, just maybe there was someone that needed help. I know how to treat light injuries, and how to candle closed and open fractures, but I was not trained to help in rescue missions! Man, I barely had human on human training! You grumbled internally pulling your uniform to cover your nose.

 

Even with the continuous blaring of the alarm you could tell that the other two had found someone, a friend maybe[7]? 

 

Hopefully they are were okay.

**Announcement: Transferring to the final stage of the rayshift system. Coordinates 2004 AD, January 30, Fuyuki, Japan.** ****  
****  
**Materializing Laplace’s transfer protection. Guaranteeing additional singularity factor frame.** ****  
**  
** **Unsummon program set. Masters, please enter final adjustments.**

 

How could the program still be active after the explosion? I will never know to be honest. 

 

Still pushing slabs of charred stone, wires, metal, and the occasional piece of wood, you searched. Something glittery caught your attention, maybe it was someone's jewelry, 

 

that means that they could be under this pile of scrap metal!

 

**Announcement: Warning to all observing staff. Chaldeas’ current status is changing.** ****  
****  
**Shiva’s observed near future data is being overwritten.** ****  
****  
**Detecting no traces of humanity on Earth in the next hundred years.** ****  
**  
** **Unable to confirm humanity’s survival. Humanity’s future is not guaranteed.**

 

Well, if you were shook earlier, you were even more now! You pushed at the rubble with all your might, ignoring the stinging pain of your palms and the warm trickle of blood as they were cut.

 

Even if the future wasn't a  secure thing, this person could get another chance! Heck I would make it possible for anyone to have another chance if I can!

 

If someone could witness your pure determination which outshone the flames that surrounded you to help a complete stranger they would be in awe. Maybe even inspired.[8]

 

**Announcement: Unable to access values of vitals of coffin Masters.** ****  
****  
**Unable to reach minimum persons required for rayshift. Seeking eligible masters...eligible masters discovered.** ****  
****  
**Reestablishing with Numbers 47, 48, and medical intern staff number 3 as Masters.** ****  
  


**Unsummon program start. Beginning Heroic Spirit conversion.**

 

What even, 

 

“It's just an earring?” You grabbed the golden accessory just as a bright flash enveloped the whole room. 

 

Man I really hope that that wasn't another explosion. What would my parents say? “I told you that it was too good to be true!” maybe something like that but, “At least you tried and that’s all that matters.” You rolled your eyes and scoffed before you blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain things some more I guess!
> 
> NOTES:  
> [1] I decided to add a notebook to sort of explain the things that go on in the readers adventure as well as to sort of give them a way to express their inner feelings. (It’s just an excuse to explain stuff tbh OTL)  
> [2] the reader doesn’t know what Fou is.  
> [3] who is that you ask? Well it’s none other than, KONO DI- Dr. Roman  
> [4] what can I say? The reader cares about people!  
> [5] how can the reader run for so long? They did sports in high school. Can’t say the same for uni though LOL!  
> [6] this situation sounds like it would be nerve wrecking to anyone.  
> [7] They cheered, that’s the excuse I’m going with!  
> [8] *wiggles eyebrows*


	2. A Zombie Apocalypse Would Of Been Better, Or An RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real I guess.

 

“Ah, it finally connected! Hello, this is the Chaldea Control Room, can you hear me!?[1]”

 

You shifted on the dirt covered floor, body slightly aching from laying on the hard surface. The static-e communication had roused you from your slumber before it cut off at the end. 

 

Where am I? 

 

You groaned before pushing yourself up and rubbing your hurting back. Your eyes widened as you took in the scenery around you. It looked like a burning city, the buildings looked like they were destroyed by a giant angry toddler. You rubbed your eyes hoping it was a dream or your imagination.

 

Nope, the burning city is still there. 

 

“Where am I? And why does this place look like there was a zombie apocalypse? How did I even get here?” You threw your hands up in exasperation at the odd situation you found yourself in. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes to think for a moment. 

 

There was red lights, an alarm, a burning room, looking for survivors, an earring, rayshift, Fuyuki, 2004… Oh yeah. 

 

You stood up straight and looked around. There didn’t seem to be any people around, or anything for that matter. Where is the orange haired girl and the black haired boy? You sighed, pushing your feeling of unease down. A strange place and a different time, what could go wrong?

 

“Better find those two kids! And someone to help me...” 

 

You walked in the direction they had last been to you, or at least you thought it was, You did end up laying on the floor in a post apocalypse like place. 

 

I don't see anyone, not even the civilians of this time. Then again, everything was burning.

 

You paused hastily bringing your arm towards your face. All of Chaldea’s staff were given communication bracelets! How could you forget?![2]

 

“It’s broken…” you stared blankly at the poor device. Maybe it’s just a crack that looks really bad? You tapped it’s surface hoping for a response.

 

“... Well, maybe the kids had better luck than me!” you started to walk again hoping that this burning city was as empty as it felt.

 

Your pace was brisk, but careful, the streets were uneven and there were parts of buildings and cars jutting out of the floor. No one needed to contract tetanus in this situation.

 

“Kyyyaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!”

 

“Gah! That way it is then!” You jumped startled at the sudden scream, but a little relieved that it sounded very human. You started to run making sure not to trip over the rubble. It seemed that the feminine sounding scream had come from a forested area.

 

How far was I from them? I was getting tired even with all the nervous adrenaline.

“CQ, CQ. Hello-! Great, it connected again! Good work you three, I successfully locked in your spatial location. We should be able to communicate now, and even supplies-”

 

The doctor? You cracked your neck at how fast you whipped up your arm to your face. The communication bracelet bleeped a little blue light before turning off again. Maybe it wasn’t fully broken?

 

“He said “you three” so their alright!” you cheered newly invigorated. That means that the friend they founds was okay too. You continued on a spring in your step, though it did not last as long as you would of liked it to.

 

How far away was I from them? And how loud was that girly scream If I can’t even see them?! I’ve been running in the same direction for a while and I still hadn’t run into anyone- speaking of not running into anyone.

 

“What is that?” 

 

I seem to only be asking questions lately. 

 

A weird disheveled creature was lumbering around, as well as what looked like skeleton knights. They looked, well, evil, for lack of a better word.

“This can’t be real, magic is one thing but skeleton knights?! What is this, an RPG?![3]” trying to quietly go around them proved to be easy, but not the best idea. Your eyes widened as they seemed to multiply.

“How many of them are there?!” There seemed to be a small mob of them just loitering around. A sudden clashing sound made them scatter. It sounded like an anime fight up ahead[4]. 

 

“Maybe it’s a servant battle[5]? Or those evil creatures are hurting those two kids?!” As a responsible adult you ran towards the noise, hopefully nothing bad had happened to the teens in the time you were running around like a headless chicken. Suddenly a bright dark flash of energy illuminated the sky.

 

“Boi!” You shouted as the impact of the energy pushed you and everything else back. 

 

So that’s why those creatures had basically run away. Lucky instinctively driven bastards! You thought enviously. You tried to ball yourself up before hitting the floor but the blast had made you go flying off in an odd angle.

 

“OOF!” The thud that your body made would make anyone wince. You groaned in pain for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 

“They didn’t wanna get killed… or get thrown around like a rag doll...” you muttered clenching your eyes shut and coughing at the dust that tried to invade your lungs.

 

There's no time to wallow in self pity, the kids could be in trouble!

 

After a very short mental peptalk you stood up with newly scraped knees and palms. You paused looking through the trees into what looked like a cave.

 

Is going that way a good idea anymore?! Would anyone survive that? What a time to forget my medkit- my shoulder bag Is missing! MY NOTEBOOK WAS IN THERE! 

 

Before you could address the situation and wallow in remorse, more clashing sounds grabbed your attention. You started to speed walk towards the scary ruckus, only to fall again. Your hip throbbing in protest to the movement.

 

“What kind of sin have I committed to end up in a situation like this?” You winced standing up slowly and using a tree as support. They do say that slow and steady wins the race, but time seems to be something that you don’t have a lot of at the moment. Bracing yourself you started to move forward, tenderly placing weight on your aching hip. At least it seemed like the ruckus had started to settle. That was a good thing, right? 

 

Finally reaching the cave entrance you noticed that it looked natural yet, it had some man made supports. And it was pretty well lit for some reason. In the distance you could start to make out five figures. Had they managed to summon more servants or where they evil people? A vibrant orange confirmed one of your theories.

 

“Hey!” You shouted limp jogging over to the small crowd, ignoring the pain radiating from your aching hip. You would probably regret that later, but right now your happy to see everyone safe. They all turned with varying degrees of surprise or suspicion. The orange haired girl from earlier grinned and waved, relief flooding her eyes. 

 

“You're ok, we were looking for you,” the black haired boy next to her smiled, the silver haired girl raised a brow.

 

“So this is the third master, wait, you’re one of the medical interns! We didn’t even test to see if any of you were ray shift compatible!” You were a little startled at her outburst but gave a small laugh, relieved at seeing the director and everyone else safe.

“Good thing I was in the end though right Director?” She looked like she was ready for a rant.

 

“Director, remember we are here to find out what caused the singularity.” The purple haired armored girl spoke. You blinked at her in surprise, isn't she also a candidate, no staff? 

 

Why does she look like a servant?

 

“Another little lady, though without a servant. But she does have command seal...” The blue haired wizard looking guy noted making me nod. Wait, command seals, without a servant… oh no.

 

I knew I was forgetting something! If I’m able to rayshift, I should be able to summon a servant right? So why don’t I have one? Didn’t the director say something a bout a catalyst being necessary before? Did I need one? WAS MY MEDKIT IT IS THAT WHY IT’S GONE?! If it was why was there no servant?! And how did I not notice this red tattoo looking thing that covers most of the back of my hand!?

 

“The whole gang managed to come together in the end! We were about to try and locate you even though eighty percent of Chaldea’s not working! Though it would of proven hard since you aren’t registered as a magus candidate but I’m happy my new intern is safe!” The doctors voice chirped from their communication leyline stopping your internal screaming.

 

“Guess my survival abilities where useful.” You grinned thinking about all the running and hiding you had to do, yes, good ole survival tactics.

 

“And I guess contacting me would of been impossible anyway since my comlet is broken…[6]” Olga made a sound of surprise mixed with disapprovement once she noticed it’s poor state.

 

“Ok, here's the summary of our situation,” the black haired boy began before the Director could lecture you. He revealed that his name is Ritsuka, orange was Gudako, Mash got turned into a servant, and this caster guy made a contract with Gudako, Marie didn't summon a servant either, and we were looking for the singularity that they had just defeated which was King Arthur.

 

I can’t believe I missed seeing king Arthur.

 

“So we're done here?” You asked a little relieved that you didn't have to face anymore weird creatures or explosions. Though a little salty that you had been of absolutely no use. Your thoughts were once again interrupted by none other than slow clapping.

 

Clap, clap, clap...

 

“My, to think that all of you managed to come this far. Not only was it not part of my plans, but it is not within my generous tolerance level.” It was the weird guy from the entrance speech, and the creator of SHEBA. The one with the weird top hat and the dumb hair as you liked to describe him in your notebook.

  
“The forty-seventh, forty-eighth, master candidates.” he blinked looking at you for a brief moment. The look he gave you rubbed you the wrong way and made you feel slimy all at once.

 

“And a medical intern. It was a miss on my part for letting you go out of the pureness of my heart, Having thought you were all completely unlikely children” You have a feeling that your first impression of this guy's was accurate. He's shady, weird, and has dumb hair! Your eyes widened at what this whole situation implies.

 

I know that I never liked him but isn't this going way too far? Did he really, set this whole thing up[7]?!

 

You looked between your group of people and the green suit wearing man, flashes of the burning control room and the master candidate in the pods running through your mind. You felt your stomach drop hoping it was just your imagination.

  
“Professor Lev!?” Mash asked with a confused expression on her face.

  
“Lev---!? Did you say Professor Lev!? He's there with you?” Dr. Roman’s  voice was filled with disbelief. 

 

Same.

  
“Mm? Is that voice Romani? You ended up surviving too, did you.” Lev looked displeased to say the least.

  
“I had told you to come to the control room straight away. You didn't listen to my directions did you. Geez---” and a good thing he didn't! You almost shouted but decided to hold your tongue, something like a golden sparkle falling in your peripheral vision.

  
“There's too many people, they are just pieces of trash who don't follow commands. It’s so repulsive that the nausea just won't stop. I wonder why do these things called humans stray from their determined fate?” An evil monologuing ensued. 

 

Wait, does this make me a main character?

 

Your incredulous thoughts couldn’t distract you from what you hoped was a misplaced sense of dread.

  
“!!! Master, everyone, behind me……quickly!” Mash shouted,

  
“That person is dangerous……That, that isn't the same Professor we know!” You made a face.

 

Was he ever?

 

“Lev……Ahh, Lev, Lev, you're alive Lev! I'm relieved, without you I, I Didn't know how to protect Chaldea anymore!” The director shouted, was she, fond of him? That made everything way more complicated than it had to be. You were a new staff slash intern, you were not privy to the directors personal life, or anyones for that matter.

  
“Chief……! Don't, that man is……!” Mash tried to stop her but she didn't listen.

 

“Olga I wouldn't do that!” You shouted as you tried to physically stop her but the same golden sparkle from earlier made you stop mid step. The blue caster grabbed on to Gudako’s arm. 

 

Ignoring Mashu's warning, Olga ran up to Lev a look of desperation and relief in her eyes. 

 

“Hey, Olga. I'm glad you seem fine. It must have been hard on you too.” He gave her a smile that made your skin crawl. 

  
“Yes, yes, it was Lev! The control room exploded, This whole town's all ruins, and we can't return to Chaldea! There were so many surprises that my head was going to explode! But that's all fine, with you here we'll manage right? I mean that's how it's always been. You'll save me this time too, right?” your heart clenched at her desperate tone, she couldn't see that this odd man was suspicious as heck, showing up like a final boss and everything. He had probably been there for her when she was low and needed help. You clenched your fists hoping that this wasn’t a betrayal in progress.

  
“Yes, of course. There really were so many surprises that blood would go to your head. But the most surprising of all is you, Olga. I had set the bomb right under your feet, so to think that you'd be alive.” Ok, You were extra shook now, and so was everyone else in the cave.

  
“---Eh? ……L-Lev? Uhm, what, do you mean, by that?” She froze in place staggering back a step, looking up to give him a confused look like a child would to their parent. 

 

why can't I make myself move?

  
“No, to say you're alive, would be wrong. You're already dead. Your body's been long gone I mean. Trimegistus ended up being so nice to you, Transfering you who had turned into lingering thoughts to this land. I mean, while alive you didn't have the aptitude to rayshift did you? You couldn’t transfer while you had a physical body. Do you understand? With the advent of your death, you finally obtained the aptitude you had yearned for so much. That's why you can't go back to Chaldea. The moment you return to Chaldea, Your consciousness will disappear, after all.” You held your breath. That, was horrible. The director that wanted to save the world was, dead? Gazing at her once confident figure turn into that of a scared uncertain girl made your heart drop. 

 

He must be lying, right? He is evil, but why would he go this far to tell lie like that?

  
“Huh…What? Disappear, me……? Hold on a minute……I can't go back……to Chaldea?” It looked like the life drained from her form.

  
“Indeed. But then that would be too pitiful. For your sake, you, who has devoted your whole life to Chaldea, I shall at least show you what is happening to Chaldea right now.” He reached his hand out an a golden looking gem floated towards him, only to disappear and open a portal.

 

Suddenly, Chaldeas was there. It was odd to say the least. Had he teleported us, or was he using projection. But one thing's for sure, this Chaldea was not the one back home, which was probably in ruins. This one, on the other hand, was completely fine, apart from one thing...

  
“Wha……What in the world? Chaldeas has turned completely red……? This is a joke, right? That's just a virtual image right, Lev?” You couldn't really take your eyes off of Lev, not trusting him or anything he would show you. Your stance shifted, ready to move at any time despite your bodies protests.

  
“It's the real deal. I connected space-time for you. With The Holy Grail you can do things like this after all. Now, look closely, Animusphere's descendants. That is the fate of your foolishness. There isn't a single shard of blue to show human life. All there is is a blazing red. That is the result of this mission.  Aren't you glad, Marie? Yet again, Your incompetence caused this tragedy!” Adding insult to injury. You started to feel something bubble hotly in the pit of your stomach, something like hatred, but that was too strong of an emotion to waste on this person. Maybe it was more like extreme loathing?

  
“Don't-Don't mess with me! It's not my responsibility, I haven't failed, I haven't died……! You, who the hell are you!? What in the world did you do to my Chaldeas……!” Rage started to revitalize Marie, she stood tall and glared fiercely at the man named Lev. 

 

C’mon don’t get any ideas director, get away from him!

  
“That is not your Chaldeas. Geez---You're one noisy girl right to the end aren't you.” A terrible feeling consumed you at those chilling words. And why was nobody else doing anything, there were servants on your side?!

  
“Wha……My body is floating---It's being pulled by something---” something was force pulling Marie away from us! You reached your hand out and your scraped palms stung sharply making you stop.

 

“Didn't I tell you? That that's connected to Chaldea right now? It's easy to kill you right now, but there's no beauty in that. Allow me to grant your wish at the end. You may touch your treasure. What, consider it as compassion on my part.” What would touching it do?

  
“Wai---What are you talking about, Lev? By treasure you mean……Chaldea? No, stop. Please. I mean that's Chaldeas you know? It's a body of information densed together you know? It's a territory of another dimension you know?” The panic in her voice made all of us flinch.

  
“Yes. It's no different to a blackhole. Or perhaps the Sun. Well, regardless.” If Olga really is dead, that would make her extra dead! you think, is she a ghost?

  
“It's the incarnation of hell that'd disassemble any person who touches it on the molecular level. Please, feel free to savour living death for an eternity.” Wait… she would be in an infinite loop of death?!

  
“No---No, no, help, somebody help! I……I, I don't want to die in a place like this! I haven't been praised yet……! No one, no one has acknowledged me yet……! Why!? Why does this always happen!? No one would appreciate me! Everyone hated me! No, please, nonononononono……! I mean I haven't done anything yet. Since I was born, not even once Did anyone acknowledge me---!”

  
“DIRECTOR……!” Gudako screamed.

 

“……We won't make it, anymore……” Ritsuka mumbled as he clenched his fist.

“MARIE!” You yelled, as if that would accomplish anything. Marie was pulled straight into Chaldeas. She tried to resist it but it was futile. Her screams filled the cave making your legs feel weak and a wave of terror to wash over you. She disappeared, leaving no trace of her behind. The girl called Olga Marie, is no more. A deafening silence filled the area.

  
“It's no good. Don't go, sempai……! If you get any closer to that man, you'll meet the same fate!” Mash warned, why hadn't they moved earlier? 

 

Why hadn't I?

  
“Oh? To be able to tell that I'm a fundamentally different organism. I suppose it's to be expected from a demi-servant. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Lev Reinol Flauros. I am in charge of 2018, here to deal with you humanity. You're listening aren't you, Doctor Romani? As school friends who had studied sorcery together, I shall give you one final piece of advice. Chaldea is finished. You humans have, from this point onwards, been destroyed.” Not if you have anything to say about it-!

  
“……Professor Lev. No, Lev Reinol. What do you mean by that. Does it have any relation with how we cannot see 2019?” Dr. Roman asked, voice unusually serious.

 

“It's no relation. It's the truth that it's already over. When you couldn't see the future anymore, you all babbled about how "The future disappeared" didn't you? That was a truly hopeful observation. The future didn't disappear. It was incinerated. From the moment that Chaldeas was dyed deep red. The end has been determined. The era all of you belong to no longer exists. Chaldea is probably being protected by Chaldeas' magnetic field, But outside, it's probably met the same end as what you see here in Fuyuki.”

 

My, era?

 

You glared at the man in green. Not only had he planned this, not only had he intentionally killed Olga, but your family and friends, everyone in the world!

 

“……Is that so. So the reason why we could not contact the outside world wasn't because of a transmission fault, But that anyone who could have received our calls have been erased.” So it was true…

 

“No.” A whisper was all that left your lips, it was quieter than you wanted it to be, it should of been a scream to the heavens. 

 

Everyone is, everyone is-!!

  
“Heh, smart as always. It's regrettable that I didn't kill you first. But that too is futile resistance. Once the time within Chaldea progresses past 2018, it too will vanish from this world. There is no longer anyone who can change this fate. For this is a denial of humanity caused by human history itself. You do not reach a dead end in evolution and degenerate, Nor do you fall from conflict with another race. But your own meaninglessness! Because of your own incompetence! Because you have lost favour with our King! You'll burn without a trace, Like the worthless paper scraps you are! Oops. guess this singularity's almost at its limit.  ……That Saber. If she had quietly obeyed, I would have let her live.” Saber...? King Arthur?

  
“But she caused me unnecessary trouble, trying to maintain this era even though I gave her the Holy Grail. Well then, farewell, Romani. As well as Mash, the intern, and the 47th, and 48th candidates. Despite appearances I have more work to do. I'll have to stop enjoying your ends here. Be swallowed by the distortions of space-time. But I'm no monster. I'll at least allow you any final prayers.” Rage filled you, you don't think you have ever wanted to punch someone as much as you did right now, scratch that, destroy someone!

 

The cave started to shake violently, showing signs that it was going to collapse at any moment.

  
“The underground cave is collapsing……! No, more importantly this space isn't stable! Doctor! Emergency rayshift! If this goes on, not just me, But even Sempai and everyone……!” as Mash lamented everyone grabbed on to each other as your footing became unstable.

  
“I know, I'm already on it! But sorry, the destruction on your end might be quicker! When that time comes, just give up and do something on your end! They say that you can survive without special equipment for ten or so seconds after all!” What, 10 seconds?! You mentally screamed.

 

The cave floor started to fall and jut out randomly, the ceilings crumbling made rocks and stalagmites fall onto your party. Your stomach was doing flips as you were shot up into the air along with everyone else.

 

“Sorry, please shut up Doctor! I can feel that I'm losing my cool out of rage!” Mash did sound angry. You weren't the only one feeling the helplessness.

  
“Either way just hold on to your consciousness! As long as you don't lose your essence I can at least salv---” salvage us, can't be worse than attending university can it? The golden dust was rather comforting. The shaking got even more intense. The time remaining could only be counted by milliseconds.

  
“!!! We won't make it!” Mash exclaimed frustrated beyond the expanses of reality.

 

“Mash, everyone this way! Even if it's just us……!” Ritsuka began, a desperate expression on his face.

  
“Sempai, your hand……!” Mash shouted also grabbing on to Gudako and you.

  
Suddenly everything went white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The device is pretty messed up, but it let Romans communication go through, though not all of it. It’s also what dragged the reader into consciousness.  
> [2] In the last order anime short they have communication bracelets! I had always wondered how they did it in the game. Maybe I missed that part of the explanation?  
> [3] Reader-Chan likes video games I guess.  
> [4] And anime.  
> [5] I’m guessing when you intern in a place that is trying to save humanity they would explain the basic stuff to their staff and interns, such as servants, rayshifting, how their communication works, where the bathroom is etc. I thinks it’s especially important for the medical staff to know, can you imagine helping a patient out that just came back from traveling through time and when you ask for their name their like, “Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King.” And reader-chan starts to check their vitals and goes, “Cool, sick cosplay by the way.” (Not gonna lie, I would read that.)  
> [6] I’m giving the communication bracelet a name!  
> [7] Reader-chan is in a medical program, of course they are smart, so they have pretty good deduction skills. Or they just overthink everything.


	3. All That Glitters Is Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets a headache because cats and dogs don't mix.

Is this death, no, it feels more like a bed.

 

You clenched your eyes shut, hearing a strange woman's voice. Waking up again, knocked out twice in a day? One time was already a  record for you. You opened your eyes to find yourself in a familiar place. It was back home, at Chaldea in the medbay. Home…

  
“You've all been very good boys and girls! Wanna eat something? Fruits? Or maybe fish?” This lady sounded way too happy right now. She was dressed rather colorfully and extravagant. Accessories that no normal person would wear adorned her frame. She must be a servant, no regular person would dress like that after all. 

 

Maybe she's my servant? You paused to peer at her very feminine face and sparkly eyes. No, I feel nothing towards her.

 

She did seem interested in the occupants of the beds though.

  
“Hello, good morning. Have you come to your senses?” She chirped with a smile you could of sworn you had seen before.

  
“This is……?” Gudako started still groggy and with an extreme case of bed head.

 

“You are……?” Ritsuka asked confusion written all over his face. Only to flush and quickly pull the covers over himself more securely. Waking up to strange women is a new one for you too.

  
“Hmm, guess your cognitive capabilities aren't back yet huh. This is the first time we've spoken in person isn't it.” She started off stating the obvious, a happy yet pleasant smile on her face. The teens seemed a little dazzled by her appearance, which only made her smile more.

  
“What? You're surprised that there's a stunning woman here when you woke up? I get you, I get you. But get used to it.” She struck a quick pose making you take a double take. Eccentric indeed.

  
“I'm Da Vinci. An ally of Chaldea. Or rather, Summoned Heroic Spirit No.3, or something?” 

 

So she is a servant! But Da Vinci? As in Leonardo Da Vinci? Isin’t Da Vinci a guy in history?! You turned to her with a face of shock and confusion, but she pointedly ignored it and continued on with her little speech.

  
“Either way, we'll leave and talk more later. There are people waiting for you, So go to the control room.”

  
“People waiting……?” The teens asked glancing at each other then towards you.

 

“The doctor……?” You guessed, he had guided all of you during the singularity, and now that you look around, their servants aren't in the room either.

  
“Roman? Well, Roman's waiting, But who cares about him.” Da Vinci said waving a hand like it was a dusty idea. Feels bad man, you actually like Dr.Roman.

  
“Geez, there's another more important girl and old man isn't there! Your protag senses still aren't up to scratch are they.” Da Vinci sighed disappointedly shaking her head. 

 

… 

 

You had nothing to say to that.

  
“Fou, fou!” Cooed the fluffy white animal creature thing as it jumped onto the foot of your temporary bed. It was actually really cute now that you could get a better look at it.

 

So fluffy.

  
“See, even he agrees. It's about time you get up! This'll be a story revolving around you lot from here on out. It'll probably be your choices that will save us. Just like the countless heroes who saved humanity But were not carved into history. Not as a hero, but as a normal person, your roles is this fight, That would determine the path of this world.” She spoke spreading her arms and making sweeping motions in a grandiose way. Did you mention that she was eccentric before?

 

Yeah, saving the world is no pressure at all. You decided to keep your sarcastic comments to yourself for the moment. After getting ready you and company left and walked down the hallway towards the command room. there  you found Mash and the blue wizard.

  
“Good morning, Sempai. I'm glad you're safe.” Mash smiled pleasantly.

 

“Ah master, you're finally up.” Caster grinned lazily, a small glimmer of relief in his eyes. “Good morning, Mash, Caster.” the teens replied almost in sync.

 

“Good morning everyone!” You greeted, happy that your hip didn’t hurt anymore.

 

“Looks like we were saved doesn't it, Mash.” Ritsuka smiled a calm happiness radiating from him. Mash smiled back.

  
“I should be the one to say thanks. Because you were there I managed to maintain my consciousness. Yes. It's all thanks to being able to hold your hand. I feel like I want to believe in the proverb "What happens twice will happen thrice".” Where did that proverb even come from?! But it was accurate so far, guess falling unconscious and waking up in strange places will continue on, hopefully the same won’t be said about your luck. Their small celebratory reunion was cut short with the appearance of Dr. Roman.

  
“Ahem. It's all well and good celebrating your reunion, But I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention to me here. Firstly, congrats on returning alive, and good work, completing the mission. Everything ended up being pushed onto you all bit by bit, But you gallantly took this situation on, and overcame it. For that, you have respect and gratitude from the depths of my heart. Thanks to all of you, Mash and Chaldea have been saved. What happened to the Director is a shame……but we don't have the time to hold a funeral for her. The most we can do would be to grieve.” 

 

… something tells me that what is to come won't exactly get better, but hopefully not worse.

  
“…………” Ritsuka was silent, though Gudako had a glimmer of hope in her eyes,

 

“I'm alive, so the Chief too, should……” she started but trailed off with a sad look. Memories of what had happened earlier no doubt flashing before her eyes. Roman had a serious but soft look on his face.

  
“…… Listen to me . We will protect humanity in the Chief's stead. That will be our tribute to her. I've received Mash’s report. The crystal object that was called the Holy Grail, and Lev's mannerisms. Considering the situation that Chaldeas is in, Lev speaks the truth. We have no contact with the outside world. The staff that had gone out of Chaldea aren't coming back. ……I fear that humanity has already fallen. The only one that isn't on a standard time axis would be Chaldea. I suppose you could say……That it's stopped it's tracks in a history just before destruction.  You could think of it as a colony that's floating in outer space. The world outside is a dead world. Until we break this situation down, at least.” Roman ended.

 

“Are we in like a pocket space?” You asked getting everyone's attention for once,

 

“If so there should be a probability that we still have time to change things.” Roman made a contemplative face.

 

“That is an accurate description of the current Chaldeas. But how much time we have is not finite, like a pocket dimension.” He smiled a little. You nodded getting into your thinking pose.

  
“Can we really save the world?” Gudako asked, her eyes glowing. She looked more vibrant than she did earlier, her hair still sticking out in random places. She looked like a tiny sun.

 

“……Do you have a plan?” Ritsuka followed after, silent determination surrounding him. You had a feeling that he would be the more serious one of your impromptu team. Or maybe he was acting strong for the sake of everyone else? Roman nodded.

  
“Of course. Before that, I want you to look at this. I tried scanning with a rebooted SHIVA[1]. Not the Earth of the future, but of the past. Thanks to the all of you, the singularity in Fuyuki has vanished. We hypothesise that the fact that, despite that, the future hasn't changed, Means that there are other causes to it. The result of that hypothesis is---” Dr. Roman brought up Chaldeas, it was not the deep red one that killed Marie, but a Chaldea that you hadn’t seen before. It made you raise a brow. Roman gestured towards it.   
  
“This crazy world map. A newly discovered disturbance in space-time That Fuyuki's pales in comparison to. They say often that if you change the past the future will change, But a slight change here and there in the past won't transform the future. History has this restorative power, you see. While you may save one or two people, the end that the era would meet--- That conclusive result alone is made to not change.” 

 

so what he’s saying is that even if we fix a singularity it would just make history get back on track, like a rubber band or something.   
  
“But the singularities from here onwards are different. These are the turning points of humanity. "If this war did not end" "If this voyage did not succeed" "If this invention failed" "If this country did not gain independence" The ultimate points like those where decisions that define the humanity of today were made. For those to be destroyed would be the same as the every foundations of human history being destroyed. These seven singularities are precisely that.” You squinted at Chaldea, yup, that’s totally North America, guess you'll visit home without  _ really  _ visiting it at some point.   
  
“The moment these singularities were formed, the future was determined. As Lev said, 2018 won't come to humanity. ---But, that isn't the case for us, only us. Chaldea has yet to reach that future after all. Do you understand? We're the only ones who can fix this mistake. We have the chance right now to fix the singularities that are being destroyed as we speak, and bring them back to normal.” Roman paused for a moment, as if to let the responsibility of saving humanity sink in, and probably into himself too. The reality of the situation made your stomach squirm.

 

Yeah, no pressure at all I don’t even have a servant! You mentally groaned.   
  


“ In conclusion…” Dr. Roman continued ignoring the very obvious face you made,

  
“Rashift to these seven singularities, And return history to it's correct form. That is the sole method to save humanity. But the power we possess is too little. Besides you three, all Master candidates have been frozen. And the only servants we possess are Mashu and Cu.” The blue wizard has a name!   
  


“I understand that speaking to you in this situation is close to forcing you. But even so I have no choice but to say it like this. Master candidate No.47, master candidate No. 48, and Medical intern. If you want to save humanity. If you want to bring back the future from 2017 onwards. You will have to Fight alone against these seven human histories. Do you have the resolve to do that? Do you have the power to shoulder Chaldea's as well as humanity's future?”   
  
“Of course.” Gudako spoke without missing a beat, a fierce determination in her eyes.

 

“If it's something I can do, I will.” Ritsuka nodded with a smile.

 

“Yeah!” Your answer sounded lackluster in compared to theirs, but how much help could you really be without a servant? You could be their walking med kit or something. Where is it anyway?

 

“---Thank you. Our fates have been determined by those words.” Dr. Roman looked relieved but sad in a way.   
  
“From now onwards, we will carry out the orders to preserve humanity, as planned out by former Chief of Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphere. Our objective is the protection, as well as recovery of human history. The subject of our search are each time period, As well as the holy relic, The Holy Grail, which is thought to be the cause.” Wait, the actual holy grail? Maybe the religious people had a point all along.   
  


“The enemy we should be fighting is history itself. The ones who will stand in your way are the many heroic spirits and legends. This will be a challenge, and at the same time blasphemy for pointing our blades at the past. For we will be standing up against human history in order to protect humanity.” 

 

We have to fight heroic spirits?! I sure hope we run into weak ones...   
  


You're not that lucky.

  
“But in order to survive we have no other choice. No, in order to take back our future we have no other choice. ……Regardless of what fate may await us. With that determination in our hearts, I will change our strategy name from First Order. This is Chaldea's last and original mission. The Humanity Safeguard Designation - GO, Grand Order. Through the greatest mission in the magic world, We will take back the future!” Ritsuka, Mash, and Gudako cheered pumping themselves up. You looked on at Chaldea. A chance to save humanity, to give back any future to those that didn’t even get the chance to experience it.

 

Was it really okay for someone like me to be a part of this? I’m pretty normal, the only thing I ever really had going for me was a supportive family, good grades, and my luck.[2] But it feels as if even that was waning. 

 

You caught Dr. Roman and Da Vinci’s look.

 

“You still need a servant.” Da Vinci’s voice held no space for argument. Dr. Roman nodded in agreement.

 

“It was luck that Mash was able to become a Demi-servant, and that Gudako was able to find a servant and form a contract with him. But you, you even landed in a completely different area from them.” Dr. Roman shook his head in what you thought was exasperation, maybe it was amazement?

 

“Well, at least it wasn’t them that ended up stranded and with a broken Comlet. Who knows what kinda crazy things they would of run into right?” You grinned lifting your arms up to shrug. It was at that moment that Da Vinci grabbed your wrist that had the broken Comlet. Startled at the sudden contact you stood still. She looked over it and then the back of your hand. Her brow rose and she smiled.

 

“Aha, just as I thought! Take a look at this Romani.” The doctor walked over and made a look of surprise. There on the back of your hand were the brazen command seals. Da Vinci pointed specifically at what looked like a smudged area.

 

“Let me rephrase my earlier statement. You still need to fully summon your servant. Since you aren’t a mage and don’t know any magic your servant was probably only partially summoned. It’s not that they aren’t here, they just can’t manifest!” You stared at the woman before you like she had grown two heads. No one at the briefing had said anything about partial summons or something. [3] The teens and servants had come closer, curious as to what was going on with the adults. Or at least you assumed you were all adults. 

 

“So, did anything seem weird to you while you were at Fuyuki? Or did anything feel weird? Strange visions, shadows that shouldn’t be there...” Da Vinci continued asking questions you had never thought that anyone would ask you in your life. But hey, magics real.

 

“Weird things no I felt normal-” You paused looking at your outstretched hand. You hadn’t been able to move and help Marie. And glitter?

 

“Gold.” You said not really looking at anything. Da Vinci shared a look with Roman. Ritsuka’s face got close to your hand.

 

“I used a command spell too. But what did you use your on?” Your confusion was easy to read. He raised his hand to show you what looked like a smudged or blurred red mark, while the other two patterns looked crisp and untouched. You looked at your own hand, and indeed it looked like a part was missing.

 

“I have no idea. I don’t even know when that happened!” You almost shouted racking your head to make memory of anything and everything that you had done, seen, felt, etc. and started to mumble listing things off. “Explosion, fire, help, flash, deserted, servants, evil top hat…” You clenched your eyes shut and held your head with a groan.

 

“I can’t think of anything!” You whined, feeling like a headache was coming.[4]

 

“Hey, no use forcing it, just take a deep breath.” Dr. Roman said softly yet sternly. You nodded doing as he said. You held your breath for a bit before exhaling. You cleared your head as best as you could before leveling Da Vinci with a calmer look.

 

“Well, other than not remembering that I used a command spell, I guess I saw gold glitter and when the air felt dangerous I couldn’t move. Not because I didn’t want to either, it felt like I wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to move.” Da Vinci hummed, nodding to herself. Gudako’s eyes widened.

 

“I felt something similar but more physical!” She gestured towards the Caster, who had held her back. He only raised a brow, but there was a look of dread in his eyes too.

 

“When Olga was being taken I wanted to run and help her but I couldn’t.” She turned towards Ritsuka. “You felt it too didn’t you?” Ritsuka nodded.

 

“Yeah, Mash held me back, but I felt like there was something else there too. Kinda felt oppressive…” You saw a bead of sweat form on each teens forehead as they spoke. 

 

“Enough contemplation, let’s reveal who this mysterious servant is!” Da Vinci said loudly clapping her hands together. You were starting to have second thoughts now, what if your servant wasn’t a good person or something? But they had basically helped you guys out by not letting you run into imminent death like headless chickens… right? 

 

Da Vinci lead all of you to a different room. It looked rather magical. Like what you would expect a mage's room would look like. There were small lights hanging from the ceiling without anything attached to them. They were literally just floating like firefly’s. There were random drapes that looked like the night sky and what looked like a summoning circle. Or at least you hoped it was a summoning circle and not a sacrificial one that they used virgins on. You shuddered at the thought.[5]

 

“Alright Mash, put your shield in the center.” Da Vinci ordered as she started to rummage for something in an elegant wooden drawer with a magic lock.

 

“Understood!” Mash flashed her servant attire on. Gently placing the giant shield on the floor. That’s a pretty useful ability, would've been useful when you got up late in the mornings. You admired the ability to instantly change attire in milliseconds before turning towards the shield. You hadn’t really gotten to look at it before either. It was round, and with a cross like shape jutting out of it. And there was something written on it, but you couldn’t make it out.

 

“Okay! Here you go, I would usually charge for these since they are so rare, but the world is counting on all of you so I’ll gift them to you this time!” Da Vinci held out rainbow like star gems towards you. They seemed to have their own light as the darkness of the dimly lit room didn’t make them cast shadows despite their shape. You took them from her arms with curiosity. They felt like they were emanating energy or something.

 

“What are they?” you asked admiring the sparkly treasures in you hands.

 

“Physical compressed mana of the rarest variety, saint quartz! I made them myself!” Da Vinci sounded very proud of herself as she nudged you towards the summoning circle. Where you supposed to throw them in or something? You gave her an unsure look, but she just smiled.

 

“Since you aren’t a true mage, you need the extra mana to fully summon your servant. So just stand there and summon away!” That explained absolutely nothing! “Now everyone, give her space!” everyone in the room backed away from you. You stood there for a couple of seconds before your hand started to sting.

 

“Ow, what the-!” There was a sudden breeze coming from the summoning circle and the lights in the room started to flow around it. The quartz in your hands glowed before turning into more sparkly lights. It was like a small hurricane of stars. You squinted at the most concentrated circle that floated above Mash’s shield. You blinked in surprise, the spinning circle had started to let out golden sparkles, like the ones from before. A rare servant. You vaguely heard someone say behind you. Then it all stopped. And there was nothing there? 

 

“Your luck was used up the moment you called upon me, but to think that it would take you this long to fully manifest me! Mongrel, that is a crime punishable by death!” The voice rang through the room with an authority you had never experienced before. You felt stunned and almost scared to look up, like it was forbidden. And despite that your gaze traveled up to see gold and then crimson. It was a man in golden armor, his gaze was cold and his smile had no affection whatsoever in it but an animosity, though it wasn’t evil. He quirked a golden brow in what you could only assume was cruel amusement.

 

“Hah, and now the mongrel thinks that they can look upon me so easily?” He let out a mean sounding laugh. But your previous fear was replaced with irritation. He was laughing at you, and you weren't precisely in the mood to be laughed at. Your headache from earlier wanted to come back with a vengeance it seemed.

 

“But I shall forgive you this time mongrel, you showed me a rather amusing sight earlier after all.” You blinked, could he be referring to the events that took place in Fuyuki. Getting thrown around like a ragdoll wasn’t precisely your favorite pastime [6]. His cold gaze swept across the room before settling unhappily on something, or  _ someone _ . That didn’t stop the fiendish smile from crossing his face though. The atmosphere seemed to cool considerably. You dared to peek over your shoulder, only for your gaze to settle on a certain blue mage, who also had an annoyed look on his face. Did they know each other?

 

“You seem to have allied yourself with other Heroic Spirits. Perhaps it cannot be helped for someone as mediocre as yourself, but… At least, make sure you assemble individuals of the highest caliber if they are to stand by me, mongrel[7].” You had a gut feeling that your world saving mission had turned a little dramatic for no reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Is it SHEBA or SHIVA?  
> [2] Reader-chan used to have pretty good luck. In servant stats it would of probably of been -A.  
> [3] They explained things mostly from a masters perspective. And most if not all master candidates would summon their servants fully on the first go so they didn’t cover the unfinished summons.  
> [4] I feel like humanity ending and only a handful of people being alive would be stressful. And even more so when only three regular humans had the ability to save everyone. Reader-chan is also an adult in this story, so I feel like the reality of the situation would impact them more than Gudako, Ritsuka, and Mash. Even though they feel the pressure and stress too. Age really does make a difference when it comes to brain development so… yeah. And Reader-chan being a responsible adult feels like they have to take care of their young party members.  
> [5] I think that Reader-chan is a virgin. She spent most of her life studying, spending time with her family and friends, and doing after school activities like sports. (Reader-chan is generally a good bean, though she will break the rules if she has to.) Romance wasn’t really something that she thought about, and still isn’t. Reader-chan just wants to help people. But that doesn’t mean she’s oblivious. She had a university life and has friends from all walks of life. Who knows if this will change as the story progresses.  
> [6] He’s referring to something else but that was probably humorous to him. Who am I kidding “probably” it was.  
> [7] My dudes, Gilgamesh is hard to write so he may come off as ooc. I even started to re-read Fate Extra CCC to get a gist of how to write him! Though they do say that his personality differs depending on the era he is summoned. An example being that he’s a total ass in Fate/Zero and FSN, but he’s nicer in CCC, and FGO so… I’ll take my liberties. PS: He might be a broken servant because, ya know king of heroes and everything. But he’s nerfed because Reader-chan isn’t a mage.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain things some more I guess!
> 
> NOTES:  
> [1] I decided to add a notebook to sort of explain the things that go on in the readers adventure as well as to sort of give them a way to express their inner feelings. (It’s just an excuse to explain stuff tbh OTL)  
> [2] the reader doesn’t know what Fou is.  
> [3] who is that you ask? Well it’s none other than, KONO DI- Dr. Roman  
> [4] what can I say? The reader cares about people!  
> [5] how can the reader run for so long? They did sports in high school. Can’t say the same for uni though LOL!  
> [6] this situation sounds like it would be nerve wrecking to anyone.  
> [7] They cheered, that’s the excuse I’m going with!  
> [8] *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
